Original Diclonii
According to Chief of The National Institute On Human Evolution Kakuzawa, his family was descended from a separate species of Homo that once existed in ancient Japan. This species was marked off by horn-like protrusions atop their foreheads and supposedly, pyscho-kinetic abilities that inspired the legends of demons and gods. Being very different from the Homo Sapiens ''(Modern Humans), they were hunted and discriminated against by Humans with the intent to exterminate them. Stories passed down to him stated that they were a powerful people who were strong enough to 'cut through mountains'. After their bloodline became diluted through intermarriage with regular Humans, they were driven off their land and hunted down by non-horned Humans, a situation Kakuzawa likened to the fate of the Neanderthals. In order to survive t hey migrated to an underground cave, at the bottom of a small island, situated off the coast of the actual Kamakura in Kanagawa Prefecture. This cave, under kilometers of earth was highly radioactive, which shortened their life spans and caused further and more radical mutations in their offspring. The site became a holy place, where they prayed for the arrival of a Messiah - a pure blood demon who would restore the mighty power of the Kakuzawas. Hopes to produce this Messiah from their own bloodline proved impossible because of the radiation, which caused the children to be born with multiple eyes and hands, still they continued to reproduce, since they didn't wish to lose their bloodline. However some were not born with such obvious mutations, and these offspring continued to procreate, with each passing generation becoming more and more resistant to radiation, with only vestigial horns remaining of the once-frequent mutations, apart from that being identical to ''Homo Sapiens. It is at this time the species was believed to have lost its superhuman powers and abilities completely. By means not made clear in the series, the Kakuzawas, most notably Chief Kakuzawa, gained great political, economical and social power in the modern world, in one instance making use of special forces usually only deployable by the Prime Minister. His son Professor Kakuzawa had great standing (though a loathsome personal reputation) in the scientific community, and was the first to tell Lucy of this history, just before she killed him, also revealing that the Kakuzawa family name translates as 'Horn Dale', or 'Valley Of The Horned Ones'. After the appearance of a powerful horned race in modern times, Kakuzawa thought he now had absolute proof regarding the stories about his ancestors. Completely believing this race was the same as his, he used "Homo Diclonius" (Two Horn) to describe both. He founded, with some government aid (it is unclear the extent to which the government of Japan aided or had control over him; but they were anxious to hide it) a project meant to study and control Diclonii, in particular the bloodline that produced the girl he named Lucy, who he concluded was the long awaited Messiah of his kind. He built the Diclonius Research Institute on the island that once hid and housed his persecuted ancestors. When his rape of Lucy's mother produced a son, he believed that he was soon to reunite the two lines of this race (through later mating Lucy with her half-brother to keep the line pure). He named this effort after a Nazi experiment in eugenics - Lebensborn Project. In actuality, these two peoples were completely unrelated and the old stories were just myth. Lucy forcefully told (and Anna later confirmed as well) him that the Kakuzawas mistook a minor genetic mutation for being part of another race, when perhaps even Diclonii like herself were really Human. In any event, Diclonii like Lucy were a recent evolution, not an ancient one. Suspicion abounded on all levels, and the spying done by Shirakawa and another agent led to the realization of Kakuzawa's true agenda. This in turn caused the government of Japan to move against his island fortress near the end of the manga. It seems that of the Kakuzawas, only Lucy's half-brother was a true Diclonius, and only Anna survived the end of the story. Known Kakuzawas: *Chief Kakuzawa *Professor Kakuzawa *Anna Kakuzawa *A possible member is the Unknown Man, who referred to the new Diclonius race as "We" and who fought to protect Lucy when it seemed she would be executed by Bando. *Kaede's Half-brother *Anna's Grandmother Trivia *It is undecided whether the Kakuzawas ascentors were a entire human race or they were just a ''Homo Sapiens ''family/clan with the mutation of having horns. Anyway they must have been a small population, since the Elfen Lied universe is inspired in the real world, and in reality it was never discover remants of ancient horned humans. *The pass generations of Kakuzawas throught that their kind or clan once possessed supernatural powers because they believed in the tales invented by the same people who discriminated them. They came to believe in the stories of being demons that the non horned humans used to discriminate them. Category:Diclonius